1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to meander lines, and particularly to such meander lines which exhibit slow wave propagation characteristics.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
It is known to use delay lines for the purposes of time delay and phase adjustment of r.f. and h.f. signals. One particular embodiment of delay line is a meander line in which a single transmission line follows a serpentine route across the width of an area as it proceeds along the length of that area. One particular adaptation of delay lines is known as a slow wave line because wave propagation therethrough is slower than it would be for a simple delay line of the same length.